This invention relates to milling machine vises and particularly to the clamping jaws used in combination with these vises. At present, the opposing jaws remain parallel at their clamping faces so that they provide adequate clamping pressure for holding a work-piece having parallel edges. However, the present jaws do not provide adequate clamping pressure for holding a work-piece having a beveled edge, whereas the parallel clamping faces cannot align with the non-parallel edges of a beveled work-piece.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a vise jaw combination used with a milling machine vise to hold a work-piece having either parallel edges or non-parallel edges. Wherein the milling machine vise in this application disposes at least one movable member having threaded holes cooperating with fasteners to join the movable member and the vise jaw combination comprising a vertical axis tool post, a horizontal axis tool post, and a rotatable vise jaw. Wherein, the vertical axis tool post comprises a detachable wall disposing correlative thru holes for cooperating with the threaded holes and fasteners disposed at the movable member, whereby the vertical axis tool post is joined to the movable member disposed at the milling machine vise. Wherein, the horizontal axis tool post comprises a rectangular base disposing a thru hole for receiving a vertical shaft disposed at the vertical axis tool post, whereby the horizontal axis tool post is joined to the vertical axis tool post. Wherein the rotatable vise jaw consists of a one-piece structure disposing a thru hole for receiving a horizontal shaft disposed at the horizontal axis tool post, whereby the rotatable vise jaw is joined to the horizontal axis tool post.